I. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is related generally to a wireless communication device and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling the character case of alphanumeric text in a wireless communication device.
II. Background Of The Invention
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are widely used as a replacement for conventional telephone systems. In addition to functioning as a replacement for a conventional telephone, wireless communication devices offer the advantage of portability, thus enabling the user to establish a wireless communication link between virtually any two locations on Earth.
In addition to conventional voice communication, wireless communication devices may include electronic mail (e-mail) and other forms of text messaging. For example, some wireless communication systems provide for short messaging services (SMS) data. With these capabilities, a user may retrieve e-mail or text messages from a central storage location. In addition, the user may utilize messaging capabilities to send an e-mail or text message from the wireless communication device to a location remote from the user.
The ability to use upper and lowercase characters in text messaging enhances the readability of text messages. Although some wireless communication devices have the ability to implement upper and lowercase characters, there is no convenient way to generate alphanumeric text with upper and lowercase characters. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method to control the case of text characters in a wireless communication device. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be illustrated by the following description and accompanying figures.